Pure Blood
by PureBloodAnime
Summary: this book was inspired bu vampire knight and naruto's character gaara


Pure blood?

Intro

"No matter how much I try… not a drop of blood has come out of my body. Even if I forced a hundred knives and swords through my chest, where your heart is supposed to be, I've never felt pain or bled, nothing… am I human?

Chapter 1 Kelly…

Kei was sitting in the class with the other students. He had black hair, stern green eyes, and was pretty strong too. He was pretty attractive and had a group of fan girls and was hated by the rest of the guys. His dullness to the girls was manly. (hahahaha oh I'm safa these are my author notes, please enjoy this book ;)

"Now I want some demonstrations of how well you've practiced on your nakai so I'm gonna' call on someone," sensei Koisikawa instructed. Everyone's hand except Kei's shot up. Kei just looked out of a window and dazed off. "hm… how about… Kei!" sensei Koishikawa chose. Kei sighed and got out of his desk. He walked to the front with a straight face. "Please demonstrate your nakai techniques," sensei Koishikawa ordered.

Kei took a deep breath and held his breath. Then, he exhaled fire out of his mouth. Quickly, he twisted his left arm and it stopped the fire from hitting and destroying everything in its path. He closed his right hand in a fist to bring the fire all in one group. Lastly, he clasped his hands together to put the fire to rest. Kei watched as the ashes fell to the ground.

He wasn't done yet. He swiped his left hand right. A ring of fire surrounded him; he squatted down and gave a nice clap. Suddenly, a block of fire formed under Kei's feet and lifted him above the fire. He back flipped by the chalk board and inhaled the fire back in himself.

"I'm done," Kei exclaimed. The class awed as Kei walked back to his desk. "Wait Kei," sensei Koishikawa demanded. Kei stopped and turned around. "What you just demonstrated was an unbelievable nakai technique that even I haven't mastered. Dark nakai… so I'm gonna' have to ask you not to ever use that evil nakai ever again in this class." "Whatever…" Kei said. Kei sat on his desk and stared out the window.

He glanced at the clock and the got up. As he walked to the door he stopped by sensei Koishikawa. He gave him a cold, icy, piercing stare. Then he walked away to the door. "Class is over," Kei nudged his head to the clock. The time was exactly 3:30. Everyone rushed to the door but Kei made sure he got out before he was run over by crazy and deranged children excited about going home and having dinner. But soon, he was surrounded by five girls. "Wow Kei you're so cool," a girl gawked. Kei sighed. "I'm outta' here," Kei exclaimed. "Wait!" the girl who goes by the name Miko Satoshi, pleaded. "Which girl is prettiest?" another girl asked. "You're all ugly and I don't like you," Kei said walking away.

"How can they like me if I don't even like myself?" Kei thought. "I really don't understand girls… Kei went home to the house that was always empty, only he lived there, just like a lot of other benders ( A.N. ok here's the definitions, Nakai is a type of bending technique that you are best at and symbolizes strength and ability. Bender- is a type of person who has the special ability to use an element of nature for good, or evil… mwa haha! Evil lies beneath every soul, watch out…END OF A.N which means author's note ;) Kei never left that house for anything, only for food, stuff for the house and to go to school. He hated going out because he was the village outcast and they hate him. (A.N. BUT I WON'T GO INTO WHY HE'S AN OUTCAST YET BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO READ ON, DON'T SKIP PAGES, IM WATCHING YOU! End) Kei flopped on his couch and fell asleep. A few hours later Kei woke up hungry. He went to his refrigerator, he was out of meat and cheese which is his usual snack so he went to the market.

At the market there was foreigner who was a loud, smiley, and confident girl named kelly, the exact opposite of Kei. "Hi," the girl greeted. Kei didn't say anything. "Quiet guy, huh?" Kelly asked. A man she didn't know whispered in her ear… "_Don't talk to that outcast or else…"_ "Sir that is horrible to say something like that," Kelly stated. Kei chuckled for once in his life. "STOP BRINGING HAPPINESS TO THAT BOY!" a woman yelled. Another woman just stared at her. "Where are you from," the woman asked. "America," answered Kelly. "America, why are you here?" the woman asked. "I have that special ability to bend and my parents sent me here to learn to master it," Kelly smiled.

A man pulled Kelly in a choke lock and slipped a dagger out and held it up by Kelly's throat. "Sir I think you need to see a therapist, you seem really sick," Kelly said concerned. "Listen, why don't you run along back to America or I'll be forced to kill you," the old man cackled. Kei dropped his groceries and inhaled deeply. He summoned the fire and shit it out of his hand and hit the man's right arm. The crazy cook fell to the floor and Kelly was obviously free. She knelt down besides the old man. "Are you alright?" Kelly asked.

The village authorities came and treated the hag but than arrested him for abuse and almost committing homicide. Kei gathered his stuff and walked away and Kelly followed. "wow, thanks that was awesome," Kelly awed. "What do you want?" Kei asked. "Um… well I wanted to know what your true desire was to pay you back," Kelly confessed. "No one could ever give me what I want," Kei answered. "what is it?" Kelly asked. Everything was silent, only the wind's whistle could be heard, blowing a nice breeze, good enough to lift Kelly and Kei's hair. Kei looked out to the sky. "Blood," Kei finally answered. "B- Blood?" Kelly asked. You mean like a donation? I'd be happy to volunteer." "Idiot, I knew you wouldn't understand," Kei said. "Huh?" "Shoot I've already said more than I ever had in a day, this girl she's… very annoying!" Kei thought. "Leave me alone I going home," Kei said. "your family must be worried, hurry up, I don't want to' slow you down," Kelly apologized. Kei gave Kelly a piercing stare and took off to his house. "Nice guy," Kelly smiled.

The next day when Kei entered the class he saw Kelly sitting at a desk. "What?" Kei asked. What are you doing here?" "I told you smart guy, I came here for mastering my nakai using my bending technique and uh…" Kelly said confused. Kei burst out laughing. "What did you say?" Kei asked. All the kids stared at Kelly and awed. It was the first Kei had ever laughed in his whole life. "Kelly may I speak with you after class," Sensei Koishikawa asked. "uh, yes sensei," Kelly answered. "Anyways, Kelly nakai means bending technique but means the strength and ability of it," Kei laughed. "Oh… I see" Kelly sank in her seat. Kei laughed again. _**"What's wrong with me? I'm laughing, actually laughing".**_ Kei felt a painful throb in his chest. He knelt down and stopped laughing. _**"What's this feeling?" Is this pain?" **_Kei thought. Everyone watched as he struggled. "KEI!" Kelly yelled. Two kids picked him up and took him to the infirmary. Sensei Koishikawa decided to dismiss the class but kept Kelly. "Go have your dinner first and meet me at the bridge in an hour, ok?" sensei asked. "Ok," Kelly agreed.

An hour later, Kelly met up with the sensei at the bridge. "So what is it?" Kelly asked. Sensei Koishikawa stared out at the ocean. There was a nice and refreshing breeze, yet sad and cold. "Kei," the sensei said. That's the first time anyone has ever seen him laugh." "What do you mean first time?" Kelly asked. "He's never been happy in his life," "That's horrible, why?" "It's a painful story…" "Go ahead and tell it." "Alright… the day Kei was born his parents were killed by an evil man whose nakai was incredibly beyond belief. For some reason he spared Kei but placed a curse on him." "What was it?" Kelly asked. "to never feel pain and never to bleed. You may think it's something good but to never see your own blood and see others' blood and to never know the feeling of pain, is more painful than the pain you know at it's greatest." "Oh… I see." "You do?" "Well, yesterday when I met him at the market he saved my life. To repay him I asked what his heart's desire was. He answered he wanted blood. And when he said he's going home I apologized for keeping his family waiting, then he gave me this stare like he was angry with me." "Yes… the village treats him like dirt, it's his way of expressing his hurting." Why do the village people do that?" "They all think that the curse was given to him as a gift, and that soon they will join forces and destroy the universe together." "WHAT?!" "I know…

I respect him so he's never shown hate to me like he does to everyone else. He hates me most." "W- why?" "Kei isn't used to people treating him like that, he doesn't trust me at all. He doesn't know how to let anyone in. but you, you're different, he lets you in, you're the last person that can save him. Today when he was sent to the infirmary it was because of you, you're letting him feel what everyone didn't think possible. So, whatever it is, whatever it is you're doing, don't stop, no matter how much pain he's in." "I never thought giving someone pain could heal them…" "In this world, anything is possible." "But I- I can't do it!" I can't hurt another person… It's impossible…" "Kelly listen, it's the only way to save his life." "His life? "Yes, soon the curse will kill him."

"The way I see it, he'll die either way."

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 : Kelly's story: The curse is loosened

The next day Kei was back to normal. He watched as everyone rejected Kelly, because of jealousy or because she's friends with Kei. Even though, she didn't mind. After class Kelly walked down the hallway with Kei. "Hi," Kelly smiled. Kei stopped walking and then Kelly did. "What's wrong?" Kelly asked. "Look at you, everyone hates you because of me but you don't give a crap." "But I don't… I don't let people tell me hurt me just because I have a friend they hate." Kelly replied. Kei stared at the ground. Then he continued to walk and Kelly began following again. Kei didn't say or do anything about it, he just walked until he was home. Kelly gazed at his house. "WOW, it's huge!" Kelly awed. "Heh…" kei chuckeled. "What?" Kelly asked. "Idiot this is the smallest house in town," Kei said. "Really? Because i…" "you what?" "I live in a tent," Kelly smiled. "What?" Well, you see all my realitives chipped in some money to get here, they were all happy, and told me to take my time." Although my parents alone had enough money, they forgot to get me tickets to go back… and I don't have enough money for food." "Kelly, I uh…" "My mom and dad loved me so much they kicked me out of the house everyday and I slept with the dog." Kelly laughed awkwardly. "Listen Kelly, really… I…" Kei struggled. Kelly couldn't help but cry. Kei watched as her tears hit the floor. "It's funny, like they hated me or something."


End file.
